BRAVE
by Anna.dee
Summary: YoonJae... lari dari kenyataan memang tidak mengenakkan tapi itu yang kau lakukan ehm.


**BRAVE**

_Length_ :826 _words_

_Threeshoot with pair yoonjae_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dengan menggunakan nama – nama yang saya pakai sebagai character cerita yang saya buat.

Ini aku tulis khusus buat seseorang yang selalu menyemangatiku dan menyayangiku apa adanya… _this is for you koko sayang; papi lala. Love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 - R U N<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana rasanya lari dari kenyataan? lari dari sesuatu yang kau tau pasti akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, alih–alih menghadapi kau lebih memilih menghindari sampai semua perasaan keparat yang tiba–tiba muncul di hatimu itu hilang sialnya bukannya menghilang ia malah berkembang dan tumbuh subur membuat hatimu kalut dan ketakutan.<p>

Berpuluh–puluh bungkus rokok sudah kau hisap membabi buta dengan harapan pikiranmu akan tenang, namun hingga paru parumu nyaris hancur pun banyangan yang seenaknya merasuki pikiranmu itu tak mau juga pergi, tau–taunya hari sudah berganti dan kau masih tetap ditempat yang sama tanpa bergerak seinci pun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti hari sebelumnya —sama kacaunya, kau tersadar dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang melintang di kasur dengan mulut bau _alcohol_ yang kentara serta beberapa abu rokok tersebar di sekitarnya, _well _ini cukup aneh untuk orang pembersih dan teratur sepertimu namun mengingat keadaanmu mungkin ini masih dapat sedikit dimaklumi.

Dengan langkah terseok kau membersihkan tubuhmu menghilangkan jejak–jejak dosa yang kau lakukan dan seolah rutin kau lakukan beberapa bulan ini, berbagi kehangatan dengan wanita berbeda setiap malamnya kau sungguh tak peduli siapa wanita itu; bertampang seperti apa dia atau berasal dari kalangan mana, yang kau butuhkan hanya tubuh mereka demi memastikan sesuatu dan mengembalikan akal sehatmu.

.

.

.

"Aku tak apa," ucapmu pada Yoochun sahabat sejatimu sejak kalian masih ingusan. Yoochun sengaja datang ke apartemenmu mencari tahu penyebab perubahan sikapmu beberapa bulan ini, dan _gesture_ mu jelas mengatakan kau tidak ingin menceritakannya sehingga ia memilih percaya pada deretan kalimat yang kau ucapkan ketimbang memaksakan diri berkata "Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu." Ia tahu persis paksaan takkan berlaku untukmu; kau akan bercerita jika kau ingin, itu yang dipahaminya setelah bertahun–tahun menjadi sahabatmu.

"Lalu berapa wanita yang sudah kau kencani semalam?" katanya begitu melihat ber_box – box _kondom menghiasi apartemen mu saat ini, senyumnya mengembang sarat ejekan seolah berkata "Dasar bajingan."

Kau tersenyum sama buruknya "Aku belajar darimu sobat," kau terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang bingung lalu tersenyum seolah mengerti dan kemudian mengedikkan bahunya serta meneguk bir dingin kalengan yang kau sediakan.

"Yeah, seorang bajingan akan berteman dengan seorang bajingan." Celoteh sahabatmu saat itu, lalu menarik sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya di celah kedua bibirnya. "Lalu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Yeah, luar biasa."

"Apa kubilang _sex _dengan wanita itu luar biasa, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang–orang sejenis Junsu." Dahimu mengernyit mendengar sebaris kalimat singkat dan bervolume pelan nyaris tak terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Maksudmu."

"Kau tak tahu?" Tanya Yoochun padamu seolah ketidaktahuanmu itu sungguh mengerikan semacam jika satu ditambah satu itu dua dan kau tak mengetahuinya. Yoochun menarik napasnya kasar. "Junsu itu Gay_, _dua hari yang lalu ia mengakuinya dan karena itu pula ia dicoret dari ahli waris keluarga Kim." Kau kaget mendengarnya wajah mu memucat, kaleng bir yang kau remas dan kau teguk itu pun menjadi saksi betapa berkeringatnya tanganmu mendengar kenyataan barusan.

.

.

.

Kau memandang Yoochun menimang – nimang perkataan apa yang harus kau lontarkan. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" tanyamu akhirnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Junsu dan _ehm_ –kelainannya ?" tanyamu berusaha terdengar santai seolah itu pertanyaan ringan untuk dibicarakan.

"Oh, _Man. _Kau tahu gay itu menjijikkan aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya." Jawab Yoochun dengan sedikit menggetarkan bahunya mendamatisir seolah–olah gay jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang hantu.

"Kau tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kau jatuh cinta Chun, jangan _sok_ dengan kenormalanmu." Ucapmu naik pitam, kau kesal dan marah mendengar penuturan Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau marah? sepeti kau saja yang gay_._" Balas Yoochun sambil menatap bingung dirimu yang tiba-tiba emosi.

"Aku gay_?_ Apa kau gila, _ehm?" _

"_Yah _aku percaya kau normal." Matanya menunjuk box kondom yang terbuka tak jauh dari tempat dudukmu saat ini. "Setidaknya jangan bawa wanita jalang dalam apartemenmu sobat, cukup satu wanita yang kelak akan kau nikahi."

"_Tsk, _berhenti menceramahiku." Lalu kau tertawa kalian tertawa.

.

.

.

Sekarang kau disini termenung di balkon kamarmu menatap pepohonan yang menjadi latarnya, perutmu mengejang mengingat setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Yoochun sebelum ia pulang tadi. "Kalau kau gay_? Hah, _aku tak dapat memikirkannya sudahlah berhenti berandai–andai —jika kau gay, karna kenyataannya kau bukan gay_, _aku tak dapat membayangkan kau gay_, _kau ingin orang tuamu mati?" _yah_ Yoochun benar pikirmu "Kau bukan gay," dan kau sudah membuktikannya, sampai saat ini alat kelaminmu tetap menegang melihat lekukan tubuh wanita. Lamunanmu terganggu oleh deringan memekakkan telinga dari ponselmu kau berniat mengangkatnya sampai kau tahu siapa yang menghubungimu dan seperti yang sudah – sudah kau mematikannya lalu dering penanda pesan datang dari orang yang sama yang tadi menghubungimu dengan was–was kau membacanya.

_From : Jung Yunho_

_Kenapa kau menghindariku Jaejoong? Angkat ponselmu!_

_Kau menyesalinya? Kau menyesali semuanya?_

_Sayang angkat ponselmu._

Kau membanting poselmu seketika, berusaha mengumpulkan kenolmalanmu dan membuang jauh perasaan setan yang menggoda hatimu. "Persetan denganmu Jung Yunho. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Teriakmu tanpa ada yang mendengar lalu berlari kekamar mandi dan menenggelamkan dirimu dalam _bath-up, _mencoba melupakan semuanya; perasaanmu dan kekalutanmu. "kau bukan gay" seolah mantra kau ucap berulang – ulang. Bayangan Yoochun yang mencemoohmu, pandangan kecewa kedua orangtua yang kau hormati, belum lagi hinaan orang –orang. Tidak, kau takkan sanggup menerimanya pikirmu. "Brengsek."

-TBC

_oh my GOD it has been so long im not writting about yoonjae.. _aku berharap ini gak hancur - hancur bgt lah yah.. xoxoxo

Saya tahu buat beberapa pembaca mungkin cerita yang saya buat tidaklah mewakili kalian sebagai Fans atau apapun sehingga kalian marah, tapi saya yakin yang membaca cerita saya sudah dewasa mengingat saya melebeli cerita ini dengan RATE M. Jadi kita sama-sama menghargai (editing)

Makasih buat yang mau baca apalagi mau ninggalin _Review_ berupa pesan dan kesan atau kritik, terimakasih banyak.


End file.
